My little bird
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Ellos llevaban una relación de compañeros un poco tormentosa, pero que con el tiempo se fue transformando en otro tipo de relación al irse conociendo mejor y descubrir sentimientos que antes no tenían. Logran tener una relación gracias a la impulsividad de uno de ellos. Jason Tood x Damian Wayne MPREG


¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic del mundo de Batman asi que sean amables conmigo. ñ_ñ

 **Pareja:** Jason Todd x Damian Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Batman y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** MPREG

(Ya no tengo Beta asi que encontraran algunos errores. Lo siento)

* * *

No paraba de caminar de un lado a otro su ansiedad lo estaba matando, entendía las razones por las que no podía estar en la sala de partos, pero aun así él quería estar al lado de Damian sosteniendo su mano, teniendo en cuenta que con la fuerza aumentada que seguro tendría por el momento de tensión en el que se encontraba el otro, seguramente terminaría con los huesos quebrados de la mano.

―Jason, por favor. Para, me estas mareando. ―pidió Tim recostado en la pared― Damian y el bebé estarán bien.

― ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

―Él es fuerte.

―¡El Demonio solo tiene quince! ¿Qué tal si se muere? ¿Qué tal si el bebé muere con él? No soportaría perderlos a los dos ―paso la mano por su cabello, revolviéndoselo ansioso. Al mirar su mano, encontró varias hebras de cabello entre sus dedos. ― "Genial. Por la ansiedad, me quedaré calvo" ―fue el pensamiento sarcástico que vino a su cabeza al ver las hebras caídas de su cabeza. ― Sólo falta que llegue la perra de Talía y se lleve a mi hijo.

―No seas idiota ―ya estaba harto de la actitud de Jason, así no era él, la ansiedad lo estaba haciendo hablar cosas que no debería― Estamos en la Atalaya, el lugar más seguro del mundo, rodeados de las personas más poderosas que obviamente nadie quiere tener de enemigo.

Jason dio un gran suspiro, el reemplazo tenía razón, debía calmarse por él, por Damian y por el bebé de ambos. Se recostó en la pared al lado de Tim, era difícil estar tranquilo, después de todo, la relación con Damian no fue color de rosa.

Conoció al mocoso de Bruce cuando este tenía trece años, su actitud arrogante y ese ego digno de un Al Ghul hacia que le dieran ganas de someterlo en el piso para que aprenda a respetar a los demás, pero no podía hacerlo, era hijo de Bruce y el nene engreído de Dick, con esos dos juntos nadie se atrevería a tocarle un pelo al niño. Estaba seguro que él era la primera persona que se atrevía a ignorar a Damian y aún más a siquiera inmutarse ante él, sin importa que tan molesto fuera. De seguro eso lo motivo a entrar a su casa de seguridad y atacarlo por sorpresa y llevarse su casco de Red Hood. Con ese simple movimiento de atacarlo por sorpresa, el niño se había ganado su respeto. Luego de que Bruce y Dick vieran que podían estar en una misión sin matarse, comenzaron a trabajar en equipo. Al principio discutan demasiado, pero luego se volvieron un dúo incomparable y temible.

―No hay nadie en el mundo más poderoso que yo. ―se jactaba Damian.

―Existe Superman.

―Él es un alíen, no cuenta. ―gruño― Soy el humano más fuerte.

―Primero, tienes trece osea un niño, y segundo, sabes que hay una posibilidad que seas un Doncel igual que Bruce ¿no?

Si no hubiera tenido un entrenamiento especial, no hubiera logrado parar la estrella ninja que iba con destino a su cabeza, Damian salió de la sala de entrenamiento maldiciendo en árabe. Pero él tenía razón, Bruce era un Doncel, sólo los miembros de la familia y los de la Liga lo sabían, pero el abuso de alteradores hormonales lo llevaron a quedar estéril, no podría tener hijos; quizás antes hubiera quedado devastado ya que no habría un heredero de su sangre, pero apareció Damián, que era hijo suyo junto Talía; además todos sabían que a pesar de ser estéril, Superman, Clark Kent, tenía un interés en Bruce, no todos los días encontrabas a un Doncel capaz de dejar fuera de combate a toda la Liga de la Justicia.

―No debiste decirle a Damián. ―le regaño Dick.

―Pero es la verdad aunque la odie.

―Talía quizás modifico el genoma de Damian para evitar que fuera un Doncel.

―Joder, esa perra juega a ser Dios.

― Además si fuera Doncel lo sabríamos, el halo dorado en el iris aparece a los once, Tim lo tiene y bueno Bruce lo tenía.

Estaba en su casa de seguridad, cansado, se recostó en su cama, la misión con los Outlast eran duras, no debía quejarse, era un mercenario, pero igual deseaba dormir un día entero para recuperar fuerzas.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, se preguntaba que harían en la mansión, la última vez que estuvo ahí, Damian era oficialmente Robin y Tim fue con los Titanes usando el alias de Red Robin, de seguro que fue un gran alboroto.

Con esa idea quedó profundamente dormido, su sueño era tan profundo que no percibio la presencia de alguien entrando en su habitación el cual se subía a su cama de manera lenta y que en un rápido movimiento clavaba una espada a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Jason abrió los ojos de golpe ante la sorpresa, no espero encontrar a Damian empuñando una espada y sentado sobre su torso.

― ¿Qué demonios…?

― Bienvenido Todd. ―sonrió con arrogancia.

― ¡Quítate de encima, mocoso! ―iba a levantarse pero Damian usaba su peso para evitar que lograra su cometido― ¡Quítate! ¡Créeme, esto no terminará bien para ti!

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, Jason pudo ver que la mirada desafiante de Damian se iba suavizando hasta el punto que podía ver el dolor reflejado en esos ojos verdes.

―Dime, Todd ¿te acostaste con esa perra? ―ahora el filo de la espada rozaba su mejilla.

― ¿De qué…? ―lo recordó, la azafata que termino involucrándose en la misión.

―Ella es muy hermosa, de seguro se sintió especial cuando tenían sexo. ¿Lo disfrutaste, Todd? De seguro gritaba tu nombre en todo momento.

―Es suficiente, Damian. ―habló con seriedad.

― ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Esa pregunta dejo sin aliento a Jason, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba pensando, no podía ser posible que Damian estuviera enamorado de él. El Demonio tenía los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, ya no sostenía su espada con firmeza, Jason no sabía que hacer, no sabía como actuar en esta situación, él no era de los que consuelan a otros. Puso su mano derecha en la nuca de Damian mientras que la otra rodeo la cintura contraria, atrayéndolo hacia él y lo recostó en su pecho, acariciando lentamente los cabellos negros del pequeño. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición hasta que cayeron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente despertaron en la misma posición, no dijeron nada, Jason se dio un baño y se vistió mientras Damian seguía con su ropa de la Liga de los asesinos.

―Lo de anoche…

―No tiene que decir nada, Todd. ―tomo su espada y la metió en su funda.

― ¿Desde cuándo?

―Basta, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado ―iba a irse, pero Jason lo tomo de la muñeca― Déjame ir.

―Respóndeme.

―Desde que te vi luchar con los de Arkham, desde que hicimos equipo, por ser el único que me ve a mí y no sólo ve mi pasado como ex asesino.

Después de oír las palabras de Damian, sintió un dolor en su pecho, él no miraba con esos ojos al pequeño demonio, tampoco podía decir que lo veía como a un hermano, lo veía como un buen compañero de batalla.

―Lo siento… Yo no… ―Damian lo jalo y lo beso, era un beso lento, jamás imagino que los labios de Damian tendrían ese sabor dulce y a la vez prohibido.

―Lo sé ―se dirigió a la salida sin mirar al contrario.

―Espera. ―Damian giro a verlo― Mierda, Bruce va a matarme.

Su relación, si podía llamarse así, era un secreto que ambos escondían muy bien, terminando con un Jason enamorado de Damián. Que idiota era al no haberlo notado antes. Damian era feliz, podía estar al lado de Jason como siempre quiso. No tenían citas como las parejas normales, ellos iban a sus misiones, éstas eran sus citas en donde aprovechaban para estar solos, para besarse y acariciarse. Jason se negaba a tener sexo con Damian hasta que él cumpliera quince años, no deseaba sentirse como un pedófilo. Cuando llego la fecha, los miembros de la familia no se encontraban en la mansión, sólo estaban Alfred, Jason y Damián. Por el cumpleaños del joven amo, Alfred había preparado un pequeño pastel y los dejó solos, Jason tenía la corazonada que Alfred sabia acerca de su relación pero lo dejó pasar. Después de comer un tajada de pastel y beber una soda, Damian deseaba hacerlo, estaban solos, era la oportunidad perfecta.

―Que osado Dami, pero no importa porque al que castraran no es a ti.

―Lo prometiste ―insistió―, vamos a mi habitación.

― No, mejor a la mía así podrán enterrarme con todo y cama. ―pudo escuchar una risilla de Damián, era lo bueno de ser pareja, sólo él había visto la sonrisa de su pequeño.

Ya en la habitación de Jason, él cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera. Recostó con delicadeza a Damian en la cama, éste tenía las mejillas rojas y trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

― ¡Oye! Si no estás listo, está bien.

―No, no es eso. ―miró a otro lado― Es que es mi primera vez teniendo sexo.

―No vamos a tener sexo.

― ¿No?

―No, vamos hacer el amor.

Despues de este gran paso, su relación se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Con esa seguridad, sentían que podían decirle a Bruce sobre ellos sin temor, antes temían que Bruce matara a Jason y que enviara a un internado a Damián. Era oficial, le dirían a Bruce después de terminar la misión del Batclan con los Teen Titans.

― ¡Eso fue genial! ―grito emociado Beast Boy.

―Casi nos matan ―hablo Tim― ¿Cómo puedes estar emocionado?

―No todos los días luchamos codo a codo con Batman.

―En eso tienes razón. ―dijo Conner acercándose a Tim, puso una mano en su hombro para que se relajara― Calma Tim, además Damian no se hirió, me sorprendió que lo dejaran luchar.

― ¿Por qué no me dejarían luchar? ―se acercó al clon de Superman.

―Porque estas embarazado, nadie debe luchar en ese estado.

El silencio reinó entre los presentes, los más sorprendidos eran el Batclan, pero en especial Damian y Jason.

―No digas estupideces, no soy un Doncel, no tengo el halo…

―Pero escucho otro corazón dentro de ti.

― ¿Quién? ―hablo por primera vez Batman mientras se acercaba a Damian.

― ¡Titanes, retirada!

Beast Boy gritó con todas sus fuerzas y en menos de un parpadeo, los titanes se fueron, quedando sólo los miembros del Batclan y Conner.

―Yo… ―Damian no podía articular ninguna palabra tenía enfrente a la imponente figura de su padre.

―Bruce, basta por favor. ―pidió Dick.

―Te hice una pregunta.

―Yo lo hice.

Jason se paró frente a Damian poniendo una barrera entre el chico y su padre como una forma de protegerlo de éste. Dick estaba al lado de su hermano más pequeño, y Tim sostenía la mano de Conner. En un rápido movimiento, Bruce golpeo en el rostro a Jason tirándolo a la tierra, él estaba dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida por haberse acostado con su hijo.

― ¡Padre basta! ―Damian abrazo a Jason para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando.

―Muévete.

―Él no abuso de mí. Yo también quería porque lo amo.

El mayor se detuvo al escuchar a su hijo, dio media vuelta y subió a la nave, los demás hicieron lo mismo pero manteniendo su distancia. Fue un largo viaje sobre todo por el silencio incómodo. Cuando llegaron a la cueva, Alfred estaba ahí para recibirlos.

―Alfred, quiero un examen completo de Damian. ―paso frente a su fiel mayordomo― Llámame cuando termines.

―Por aquí, amo Damián.

Guio al pequeño Demonio, los demás esperarían en la cueva por el resultado del examen. Cuando Alfred y Damian regresaron, Bruce bajaba por las escaleras junto con Clark, Alfred le entrego el informe a su amo.

―Bueno… Felicidades, Damian ―sonrio Clark.

Jason se acercó a Damián y lo abrazó fuertemente para confortarlo.

― ¿Cómo es posible? ―pregunto Dick― Él no es un Doncel.

―Sí, lo es. ―respondió Bruce con voz seca― El gen está ahí, Talía no podía quitarlo, si lo hacía arruinaba toda la cadena de ADN, sólo pudo modificarlo para evitar que el fenotipo se manifestara.

―Esa bruja ―Tim tomó el informe de la mano de Bruce, éste fue a sentarse, necesitaba un respiro.

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―pregunto Conner.

―Damian tienes quince años, no puedes tener un bebé. Arreglare una cita con Thompkins y…

― ¡No! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se acercó para estar frente a su padre― Es mi cuerpo, yo decido que hacer con él y no me quitaras este bebé

― ¡Eres un niño!

― ¡No lo soy!

―Bruce ―Jason se acercó para estar al lado de Damian― Sé que aún es muy joven, pero no está solo, me tiene a mí y a su familia.

―Si lo abandonas, te hare pagar caro tanto que Darkseid te parece misericordioso.

Desde ese día Jason y Damian fueron pareja frente a los ojos de todos, Damian ya no podía seguir siendo Robin, no mientras que el bebé no naciera. Tim seria quien ocuparía su lugar, algo que no le agradó, pero terminó por aceptar. Todos los miembros de la Liga y los Titanes estaban al tanto de la noticia y felicitaron a la pareja, y claro a Bruce ya que seria su primer nieto.

Ahora que iban a ser padres, Bruce permitió que Damian se mudara a la habitación de Jason. Los meses fueron pasando, el Demonio no parecía presentar malestares matutinos, sólo se notaba el aumento de apetito que Alfred gustosamente cumplía, a veces para engreír a su joven amo, le preparaba todos los dulces que se le antojaran. Damian no creía en la idea de ser un doncel, era algo nuevo para él que todos quisieran cuidarlo, incluso Jason era cuidadoso al momento de tener sexo, cosa que lo desesperaba. Su vientre comenzó a crecer cuando tenía seis meses, no quería que lo vieran desnudo, aún no aceptaba ese cambio en su cuerpo, su bien tonificado abdomen ahora era redondo y lo peor es que la ropa de siempre, ya no le quedaba y se negaba a usar ropa de maternidad, usaba unos jeans holgados y una polera que cubría su vientre.

― ¿Ya saben que será? ―pregunto Dick emocionado entrando a la sala.

―Nop queremos que sea sorpresa. ―dijo Jason acariciando el vientre de Damian mientras este comía unas galletas de mantequilla.

―Oh, espero que sea una niña, eso sería tan lindo.

―Yo digo que será un niño. ―dijo Tim.

―Bien, apostemos.

―No van apostar sobre mi hijo... ―gruño Damián. Iba a seguir con sus regaños, pero el bebé comenzó a patear.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunto Dick.

―El bebé está pateando. ―fue la respuesta y Jason sonrió, sus hermanos se acercaron inmediatamente a su alrededor para poder sentir al bebé.

Mientras los demás se entretenían tocando el vientre de Damian, Bruce entró a la sala con la mirada más seria que hayan visto, hizo que pararan y se centraran en su padre.

― ¿Bruce?

―Me encontré con Talía.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, nombrar a esa mujer, no podía ser nada bueno.

―Ella me dio una advertencia… vendrá por el niño cuando nazca.

―Esa perra no tocara a mi familia ―grupo Jason― primero la mato.

― ¡Damian! ―Dick se alarmo al ver a Damian hiperventilar― Cálmate, no va a pasar nada.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella vendrá y se llevara a mi bebé, jamás lo volveré a ver. ―todos veía el miedo en los ojos de Damian.

Ninguno antes había visto a Damian temer a alguien como para estar temblando y abrazando su vientre en señal de protección. Jason abrazo a Damian, éste hundió su rostro en el pecho del más alto, él no lo permitiría protegería a Damian y a su bebé.

―Tendrá que pasar por sobre todos nosotros antes de llegar a ti. ―habló seguro Bruce― Llamaré a la Liga, es bueno tener refuerzos.

―Yo avisare a los Titanes. ―dijo Tim.

― ¿Ves, Dami? No ocurrirá nada malo. ―trató de consolar a su hermano.

Ahora la mansión era resguardada por miembros de la Liga y los Titanes, la mansión Wayne era el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo a Damián, seria mentir el decir que disfrutaron los meses restantes del embarazo, todos estaban muy tensos a la expectativa de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasa que hasta Jason dormía con una pistola cargada debajo de la almohada por precaución. Ya casi cumplidos los nueve meses, el vientre de Damian era enorme, hasta a él mismo le costaba levantarse y dormir sin complicaciones, el bebé adoraba mantenerlo despierto con patadas, cosa que hacía que se levantara durante las noches y paseara por la mansión hasta que el bebé se calmara y lo dejara descansar.

―Bebé, quiero dormir ―frotó el lugar donde ahora pateaba su hijo.

Tanto caminar había llegado al jardín, mejor dicho al pasillo que conectaba la mansión con el jardín, Titus esperaba pacientemente a su amo. El bebé había estado pateando toda la noche y ahora era con más fuerza, incluso logrando que Damian hiciera muecas de dolor. Él se sentó aliviado al sentir que el bebé habia parado de moverse y patear, se dispuso a regresar a la cama cuando sintió un líquido escurrir entre sus piernas.

―Oh mierda.

Su fuente se había roto, debía llegar con Jason y decirle, pero un fuerte tirón en su espalda baja hizo que se callera sentado al piso, no podía levantarse, el dolor era muy fuerte.

―T-Titus ―llamo a su perro― Ve por Jason, avisa a todos.

El gran danés obedeció a su amo y fue lo más rápido que podía donde Jason, se subió a la cama y comenzó empujarlo para sacarlo de ella.

―Maldita sea, Titus, basta. ―gruñó cansado del perro, y ahora el animal comenzó a ladrar, vio que Damian no estaba a su lado, muchas situaciones pasaron por su cabeza, temiendo lo peor y se levanto con rapidez de la cama tomando su arma, el perro lo jalaba de su pantalón de la pijama― Bien, muchacho, guíame.

Con todos los ladridos de Titus, termino despertando a toda la familia que no dudaron en seguir el ladrido del animal encontrando a Jason ayudando a Damian a ponerse de pie.

―Duele. ―apretó sus dientes para no gritar, respiraba con dificultad y sostenía su vientre con su mano.

―Tranquilo, ya va a pasar. ― rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Damian y usaba su cuerpo para que el otro se apoyara y pudiera caminar.

―Oh por Dios. ―dijo Tim al verlos― Hay que llevarlo a la cueva.

―No, no tenemos el equipo y las condiciones necesarias, además Talía podía atacarnos, lo llevaremos a la Atalaya.

― ¡¿Dara a luz en un satélite en el espacio? ¡¿Has perdido el juicio, Bruce?! ―Dick parecía el más alterado del grupo.

― Padre tiene razón, la Atalaya es un lugar seguro ―dijo Damian― ahora vamos o daré a luz aquí mismo.

Usaron el teletransportador para llegar a la Atalaya, allí los recibieron Wonder Woman y Superman que los llevaron al pabellón de medicina. Damian se cambió de ropa a una bata de hospital y se recostó en una camilla. Jason se sentía culpable, Damian estaba sufriendo y sabía que se estaba conteniendo al no gritar por el dolor.

―Jason, tienes que salir. ―le pidió Kori.

―No lo hare, no lo dejare solo.

―Él va a estar bien, Red Hood confía en nosotras. ―hablo Diana― Cuando termine podrás tener al bebé en tus brazos.

Jason iba a decir algo para quedarse en la sala, pero Damian lo miro y asintió como diciéndole que él estaría bien. Antes de reaccionar, Kori ya lo había sacado y cerró la puerta para que nadie entrara.

Y eso era lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, seguía al lado de Tim, Dick regreso de ver a Bruce que estaba en la sala de control de la Atalaya, sus hermanos le daban su apoyo, pero estaba preocupado, ya llevaban horas ahí dentro. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Kori con una cálida sonrisa.

―Ya puedes entrar, Jason.

Respiro hondo y entro seguido de sus hermanos, Diana puso un bulto envuelto en una manta blanca al lado de Damián. Jason se acercó para ver a su pareja y a su hijo, jamás se quitaría de la mente la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, Damian tenía el rostro bañado en sudor y en sus mejillas tenía un rastro de lágrimas.

―Hola.

―Hola. ―dijo Damian con una pequeña sonrisa― No seas idiota, Todd. Ven carga a tu hija.

― ¡Lo sabía, gane!

―Cállate, Drake.

Se acercó para ver a la bebé, tenía unos mechones de cabello negro, su piel estaba sonrojada, de seguro después de unos días cambiaria y esperaba que sus ojos fueran como los de Damian.

―Es hermosa.

―Por supuesto, es nuestra hija. ―se acomodó para sentarse, Jason puso a la bebé en los brazos de Damian― ¿Cómo la nombraremos?

―Syra.

―Es un buen nombre. ―dijo Bruce entrando― Felicidades.

Ahora ellos tenían una hija, lo más preciado en el mundo, ella crecería rodeada del amor de sus padres y de su familia, ellos no permitirían que nada malo le pasara, se asegurarían que ella tuviera una vida feliz.

* * *

* Syra significa Fuerte y valiente

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
